


"Plagg I'm Depressed!!!"

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I love them!, Late Nights, Post-Magic Reveal, Soulmates, True Love, fluff and love, sleepover, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: A little Plagg and Adrien drabble turns into Marinette and Adrien fluff!!





	1. Bridge Jumping...

**Author's Note:**

> Je t'aime, bonne nuit mon amour means:
> 
> I love you, goodnight my love!

"Plagg, I'm depressed!" Adrien moaned.

"Jump off a bridge. You'll feel better."Plagg responded.

"Gee, thanks. I want some Marinette cuddles. It helpssss!"

"Of course you do. Okay transform, lets go." Plagg consented.

"Claws Out!"

Chat Noir ran to his beloved and knocked on the sky roof lightly.

“Mhh, Chat? What time is it?” Tikki asked as she let him in.

“It was only 11:30 when I left.” Adrien replied.

“Oh, it feels later because Mari passed out on her desk doing homework.” Tikki giggled as Adrien detransformed.

Tikki and Plagg ran off to a little bed area Mari sewed for them to talk about who knows what. Adrien picked up Marinette bridal style and chuckled as she clung to him. She nuzzled his chest and he felt his heart warm, and body melt in adoration.

“What am I to do with you Bug.” Adrien mumbled as he placed her in her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

Adrien got off her bed and went to her desk. He finished the last two math problems she needed with a smile on his face. Now she wouldn’t have to stress in the morning. He looked around more and saw some sketches of new upcoming projects. It looked like she was doing a pj line. Those were going to be so cute! He looked up at her board fondly and saw all of her lovely pictures. There was one of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing, a few of him and her, some of Alya and Marinette, some with Nino and Chloe. There was even a whole class picture. Oh how he loved that girl.

He walked over to her bed and cuddled her from above the sheets. He knew she would be fine with it, but didn’t want to without her saying it. He put his arms around her and spooned her lightly.

“Adrien, am I imagining things or did you come over?” Marinette asked.  


“No, I’m here. But feel free to imagine me anytime you want Bugaboo.” Adrien flirted with a wink.

“Noted.” Mari joked with a blush before continuing, “And you can come under, you don’t have to wait.”

“But I want to…” Adrien mumbled as he got under and put his arm around her as she leaned into his chest.

“Dork! Je t’aime, bonne nuit” Mari whispered with her voice raspy from sleep.

“Je t’aime, bonne nuit mon amour.” Adrien replied as sleep overcame them.

Adrien was happy living and waking up early for that matter if it meant having her. Nights like these are the ones he would remember for the rest of his years.


	2. Aachew🤧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is sick and whiney way past his bed time. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and here is the unplanned added Adrien Plagg drabble. Enjoy!

“Kwamis can get sick too you know.” 

“Is that why you’ve been sneezing so much?” Adrien asked.

“Mmm. A good kawami owner would take me to the guardian.”

“We can go in the morning. It’s already 11 o'clock, let’s not wake him.”

“Fineeeeeeee. At least give me cheese.” Plagg demanded as he flew in front of Adrien’s face.

“You know where the mini fridge is.”

“AHHHHHHCHEWWWWW!” 

Plagg had sneezed directly in Adrien’s face. Kawami snot glew a little.

“Ewwww.”

“A god just sneezed in your face. You should be bowing down to me.”

"....This depresses me."

"Go to your girlfriend. I can see you itching to transform clear as day."

“I love ya man. Even though your a pain.”

“I guess I feel the same kid.”

“Claws out.”

And so you had it, Adrien transformed and ran to his bug’s house for a cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be purely funny, depression and suicide are real matters that should not be over looked. And I am sorry if I offend you in any way shape or form. I have been through these things as many others have and if anyone here every wants to talk I may not know you, but I'm here :)
> 
> https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org


End file.
